


The inbox wants what it wants

by UnwrittenPage



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Denial of Feelings, Dere Dere Miku, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pushy Miku, Tsundere Tei, Tsunderes, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPage/pseuds/UnwrittenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tei swore out loud. Oh the audacity of this girl! She thought she knew everything didn't she? Tei should just throw this one into the trash shouldn't she? Get rid of this pathetic email once and for all along with that ridiculously uncreative email-adress. Oh, yes she would... After she'd finished reading it of course."</p><p>My idea of a Google It inspired fic for Hatsukone. Rated for Teenage-audiences due to Miku´s pervy implications :D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The inbox wants what it wants

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am, posting another work I´ve been wanting to post for months. I´ve found myself wanting a Miku x Tei-version of Google It for ages but since I have no access to the Vocaloid-program OR experience with it I´ll provide this instead. 
> 
> I know that people usually prefer this pairing to be written with an emotionally manipulative Tei who is in control of Miku´s every move but personally I can´t help but picture this ship with a hopelessly tsundereish Tei and a hopelessly cheerful and pushy and dere dere Miku who won´t quit until she gets the girl of her dreams. 
> 
> One other thing. I refer to Ruko here only with female pronouns because while I know that she´s biologically 90 percent male the closest we have to go on so far is that she identifies as female so I find it only proper to refer to her that way.

Tei sighed as she sat down to read her emails. As she thought a bunch of spam-mails, another reminder from Teto of the recording being postponed another day 'and to please not be late this time'. The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes. 3 minutes, it had only been 3 minutes from the set time but she supposed she couldn't deny Teto her need to whine at least a few times a day.  
And there! There it was! Just as expected.  
Tei drew a loud sigh as she looked at the far too familiar email-address. 'Negi-girlNr1@hotmail.com', could she be more obvious?  
Tei almost considered throwing the email into the trash before even opening it since it only ever stood the same exact thing in these letters anyway. Sure, the wording was different but they all had the exact same message, 'I am a nosy, irritating, green-haired girl who's decided to become your personal stalker and I won't leave you alone until you admit that your supposed hatred of me isn't exactly hatred after all'. But Negi-girl could dream she guessed because Tei's hatred of her stupid happy-go-lucky-face and ridiculously long green pigtails was most definitely hatred because if it wasn't she sure didn't know what hatred was (and maybe just maybe, a small voice inside her head would say, she DIDN't know what hatred was after all). No, Negi-girl could dream all she wanted because Tei most definitely hated her period. Tei snorted as she after all decided to open the email.  
'You know why you've opened this letter Tei-chan and you knew you were going to the moment it popped into your inbox'.  
Tei snorted as she read the first sentence. Again, nothing remarkably new but a different choice of words most definitely.   
'Really annoying isn't it? All these letters constantly popping up. It would be really easy just to block this email-address wouldn't it?'  
Yes it would, it'd be ridiculously easy and Negi-girl was most certainly pushing it with this idiotic letter of hers.  
'Easy enough for you to have blocked it long ago. So why haven't you? And why are you still reading each and every single one of all these annoying letters'.  
Tei swore out loud. Oh the audacity of this girl! She thought she knew everything didn't she? Tei should just throw this one into the trash shouldn't she? Get rid of this pathetic email once and for all along with that ridiculously uncreative email-adress. Oh, yes she would... After she'd finished reading it of course.   
'You don't want to block this address do you because that'd mean no annoying emails at all, wouldn't it? But don't worry! I will always find that pretty face of yours no matter where you go. XoXo/ Miku.'  
"Aaaaah!" Tei's furious yell echoed throughout the apartment as she slammed her fist into the table.  
That Miku! She truly hated, hated, HATED that stupid, smug, childish, immature... How dare she imply such a thing? How dare she have the stomach to imply that Tei...  
A ring on the doorbell interrupted her train of thought. Oh, damn it! Ruko! She'd completely forgotten about their rendezvous today. The discussion of the UTAU official site-design, yes?

Immediately Tei ran to the door. Damn it! She hadn't thought about that site for a week which meant that she was completely out of ideas and that Ruko most likely would be annoyed beyond words with her.   
Tei usually didn't care about people being annoyed with her in general but annoyed Ruko most definitely wasn't her favorite Ruko. 'Annoyed Ruko' treated you like air for a week, took forever to answer your calls on purpose and outright refused to take your inputs on anything until she stopped being annoyed which in all due seriousness could take forever.   
"Hi Ruko", she smiled sweetly as she opened the door, "come inside".  
"Tei-chan", the hetero-chromatic girl replied with a big smile as she entered the room, "how are you doing?"  
Well, at least it began well. Tei thought to herself. Ruko seemed happy enough and depending on how high her happiness-meter was she might even be able to let the fact that Tei had absolutely zero ideas for the site slip and thus save Tei from an unlimited time of sulking friend-syndrome.  
"All well", she replied even though what she really wanted to say was, 'it's absolutely terrible because I'm dealing with a ridiculous, idiotic admirer who is spamming my inbox with pointless love-notes and implies that I'm in love with her even though I hate her more than anything in the world and that her pathetic little messages are the highlights of my day'.  
"Good!" Ruko's face shone like the sun, "shall we get to work".  
"Sure", Tei nodded with as big a smile as she could manage.

_._

"I was thinking blue", Ruko sipped on her third cup of coffee, "with the red letters that gets so much better".  
"Yeah", Tei nodded, "that'd work"  
Nodding and saying 'that'd work' was something Tei had done all day so far and as it seemed it had been a good strategy. When Ruko was in a good mood she was usually too focused on whatever impossible project she had going that she didn't notice her friend's lack there-of.  
"Now let's see the fan-forum", Ruko drummed thoughtfully with the pen on the desk board, "it looks sufficiently appealing as it is but perhaps we should..." the tall girl stopped herself midsentence as her gaze fell on a message or rather 31 fan-messages written by the same user-name on the first page, her eyes narrowing in that expression that witnessed of someone just having signed their own death sentence, "but what exactly is her problem?"  
Tei couldn't help but literally face-palm as she looked at yet another most unoriginal username.  
'Tei-chanrules :3333', who on earth would name themselves that who wasn't actively attempting to make a fool out of themselves? Yeah, the same people who'd name themselves Negi-girlnr1 of course.  
Tei sighed as she read the messages.   
'Looking forwards to seeing her preform next month'  
'Her voice is so sexy, pure eargasm', 'she is by far the most beautiful one of the UTAU-girls, the others are a million miles behind her'.  
"Hey!"   
Tei's reading was interrupted by Ruko's angry voice. As Tei looked at the tall girl she was glaring accusingly at the screen.  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" she exclaimed.  
Tei shrugged her shoulders. Obviously that the brat found Tei hotter than all the other UTAU-girls combined, Ruko included and that it obviously was extremely important that the entire forum not to say the entire world knew that. Not that she was going to say that out loud of course because if annoyed Ruko wasn't her favorite Ruko, furious competitive Ruko was most certainly an excellent excuse to leave the country.  
"You know that I've always told you not to kill her", Ruko continued, "but now however you've got my full permission", the look in her heterochromatic eyes was almost as murderous as Tei's own whenever the negi-loving diva was brought up in conversation.  
"Absolutely no problem", Tei smiled sweetly, "I've been prolonging it long enough now".  
"Please make sure it's slow and painful", Ruko muttered, eyes glaring daggers at the screen.  
"Oh, yes that will definitely...", Tei stopped herself mid-sentence, smile wiped out in the matter of seconds as she read the next post.  
'Such a shame she should go after that Kagamine Len. Can't she realize that he'll never return her feelings?'  
Tei slammed her fist into the desk board for the second time today, rising to her feet in the process.  
"Shut up!" she yelled, "shut the hell up!"  
Ruko looked up at her, frown on her face and eyes wide open.  
"I didn't say anything", she said.  
"I hate her!" Tei continued, "I hate her so much! I'm going to gouge her eyes out with a fork, I'm going to..."  
"I won't blame you if you do", Ruko muttered, "she is really getting on my nerves as well. Unbelievable", she shook her head, "unbelievable".  
If Tei had wanted to gouge Miku's eyes with a fork now, the next message made her want to use a needle instead and force her to eat them. Sending such a message to Tei's personal address was one thing but posting it on an entire forum...  
'She should just stop hide from herself and realize the truth.' 'She doesn't even know him. All he really is is an excuse'.  
An excuse? AN EXCUSE? How dare that pathetic green haired brat say such a thing? Claiming that her feelings for Len, her most sincere, beautiful feelings for Len was nothing more than an excuse? She knew everything about Len, his favorite food, his working-schedule, his hobbies, his sleeping-patterns, everything that was important to know. So 'Negi-girl' should just go mind her own damn business and quit being so rude, personal, idiotic and.... right? Could she be... right? The unwelcome thought gnawed itself into Tei´s chest.  
"I'm sorry", she took a deep breath as she looked at Ruko, "I need a moment".  
"Sure", Ruko frowned, shrugging her shoulders, "I'll check out the rest of the site meanwhile".  
"Thanks", Tei nodded apologetically as she left the room.

_._

 

"Seriously, why don't we just block her?" Ritsu rolled his eyes as he looked at the screen, "we've been dealing with this long enough now".  
It had been an hour since Tei had stormed out of the room and during that time Ritsu, Teto, Defoko and Momo had showed up to discuss the problem.  
"Already tried that", Ruko raised an eyebrow.  
"She just keeps coming up with new addresses all the time", Teto rolled her eyes, "she's been suspended 3 times now and it just doesn't help".  
Uta nodded affirmatively.  
Ritsu sighed.  
"And I thought Neru was the troll", he said.  
"We all did", Ruko stated in a dry tone.  
The room was filled with a collective silence as they all looked at the screen.  
"And now there were 55", Ruko stated all of a wry expression on her face.  
"55 what?" Teto said in an annoyed tone.  
"Messages", Ruko stated.  
A collective sigh filled the room.  
"Seriously?" Teto exclaimed, "how does she have time for this? I thought she had enough job signing t-shirts for hysterical teenagers and stuffing her mouth with vegetable-juice or whatever goo it is she´s singing about”.  
"But this is about Tei, right?"  
Everyone turned their heads to look at the pink haired girl who spoke for the first time today.  
"If she gets to talk to Tei", Momo continued, gaze directed towards her palms, a pink shade on her cheeks, "maybe she'll stop".  
"No she'll never stop!"  
Everyone practically jumped off their seats as they heard the enraged scream.   
Back from her more than an hour attempt to rid herself of her anger Tei somehow managed to return even angrier. Her crimson eyes were all short of firing laser beams all over the place and her long white hair was standing in all directions.  
"She sends me 10 messages a day", Tei yelled, "she writes twice as many inappropriate posts on the forum and claims that she's kept one of my hair-bands that I dropped and keeps it wrapped around her wrist at all times in order to `always keep a part of me with her' ".  
"That doesn't sound like someone we know at all", Ritsu raised an eyebrow.   
The rest of the room held a collective breath as they directed their gazes towards the red haired cross dresser. Making such an implication towards the most unstable girl in the entire UTAU-crew was practically asking for an excuse to leave Japan. But then again, Ritsu didn't really like Japan so perhaps that was exactly what he was aiming for.   
As expected Tei directed her annihilating red gaze straight at him but just as expected by everyone who knew Namine Ritsu he looked back at her without even lifting a single facial muscle.  
"In any case", he continued calmly, "this just isn't working out. We must get her to stop doing whatever it is she thinks she's doing. It´s one thing that Tei has gotten herself a stalker but I don't feel like the entire forum needs one", he rolled his eyes.  
"That is true", Ruko said quickly in order to as fast as possible lead the focus away from that dangerous implication.  
"Maybe one of us should talk to her", Momo said discretely, "let her know that what she's doing isn't just affecting Tei".  
"I think her 20 warnings and 3 suspensions should have said that pretty clearly", Teto muttered, brown eyes spelling pure murder.  
Defoko nodded, a stern expression on her youthful face.  
"Hm...", Ritsu narrowed his eyes as he drew a hand through his long red hair, "how about a 'if you don't get the hell off our site we'll get you sued for sabotage' - message?"  
"Already tried that", Ruko stated matter of factually, "she just smilingly keeps denying all involvement and unfortunately there's no way to prove that all those accounts are hers. Besides", she frowned, "I'd rather avoid a full out war with the vocaloids".  
"Why not?" Tei glared at the screen, "hasn't there always been a war?"  
Ritsu rolled his eyes, Momo and Uta looked as though they'd just been told that the earth was flat, Teto had never looked more annoyed in her life, Ruko sighed dejectedly and Defoko well... she just looked like Defoko, with a look in her eyes that said nothing about her feelings about the situation.  
"I would make a difference between war and competition dear", Ritsu stated calmly, a raise of his eyebrow.  
"But those Kaito and Meiko people?" Momo frowned, "can't they speak some sense into her?"  
"No they can't", Teto rolled her eyes, "no good if she denies there being anything she needs to be spoken sense to ABOUT is it?"  
"That is true", Ruko nodded, "we could talk to them all we want but them speaking to her would result in absolutely nothing".  
"I vote I finally get a chance to kill her", Tei's crimson eyes glowed with dangerous excitement.  
Ritsu shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't really mind", he said, "as long as you make it look like an accident".  
Ruko sighed.  
"Well, whatever it is she's doing", she said, "we're not getting anywhere vomiting out our annoyance like this. Let's just discuss the layout of this site like we were supposed to. So that maybe. Just maybe", the tall girl hung down with her head looking everything but convinced of her words, "the good look can outweigh her disturbing messages".  
Everyone drew a collective sigh for what seemed like the 100th time before returning to their original tasks.

_._

 

After the crew left Tei hadn't exactly become any calmer. If anything their interrupted discussion had only reminded her even more of how impossible her situation was. Miku would always send her those overly personal mails regardless of what anyone told her and as long as Tei didn't reply she'd post her embarrassing thoughts all over the forum.   
Furiously Tei sat down in front of the computer. No, she wouldn't accept this. She wouldn't accept the idea of that green haired brat forcing herself into Tei's life, into her thoughts, into her... heart? Or rather that brat living in the illusion that she COULD force herself into Tei's heart, Tei immediately told herself. No Miku needed to know once and for all that the only person in Tei's heart was Kagamine Len and that Tei would die before she allowed anyone else to even set a single toe inside of it. Especially if said toe was painted with ill-fitting vomit-green nail polish.  
'I'll tell you this once and for all' Tei started to type a furious reply to Miku's email, 'you are really pushing your boundaries here and if you believe that posting your pathetic love-declarations all over the Internet is going to make me more eager to reply to your brainless messages you really need help. I'm telling you this once and for all; if you send me even one more word about your supposed "love" I will use that bloody negi you swing around to gut you out'.  
Without the slightest thought Tei pressed send at least somewhat pleased with venting some of her anger. But the satisfaction didn't last for long as a loud *pling* from her message-box interrupted the moment.  
'Yay, you're finally responding! I knew that those compliments would be a success :3333333'.  
Tei swore out loud. It wasn't really as though she didn't expect instant replies but somehow it seemed they pissed her off more and more the more she got them.  
'Yes, you've succeeded in making me even more eager to murder you'.  
'Heh, I know what that means xoxo ;)'.  
'Good, then it means you can either leave the country or quit stalking me'.  
Tei glared at the screen, well aware that she was going to receive an even more irritating message in return.  
'But I'm only expressing my feelings in a way familiar to you'.  
Tei's eyes narrowed. What the hell did that self-satisfied bitch think she meant by that?  
'So you mean that you think that sending me a thousand messages a day and making a fool out of me in public is going to make me love you more?'  
Only a few more seconds before an even more irritating message showed up.  
'Do you think that doing the same to Len-kun is going to make him love you more?'  
Tei slammed her fist into the table. Once again, the reply wasn't exactly unexpected but by some miracle it managed in making her more furious than any of the other times combined.  
"Bitch!" she cried out, "bitch, bitch, bitch! I am going to bloody..."  
Collecting herself before she threw the computer out of the window Tei sat down taking ten deep breaths before typing her reply.  
'So you are Len's advocate now? And let me guess, you're doing this to show me how annoyed Len supposedly is with me. And guess what, it isn't working'.  
The reply came only instants afterwards.  
'This isn't about Len'  
Tei rolled her eyes as she looked at the computer-screen.  
'Really?' she typed.  
'This is about you'.  
Once again, Tei shouldn't have found this response unexpected despite of how ridiculously clear Miku's intentions had been from the start but she found herself mute and paralyzed even incapable of moving her fingers to type a venomous reply. There was just something about those four simple words…  
…Something so genuine and powerful.  
'And I hate you', she finally brought herself to reply, 'I hate you more than anything in the world so what ABOUT me is it you're so eager to hold on to?'  
A moment of silence for Tei to stop and reflect over what she'd just written.  
'I have said that a millions times. Do you really like reading it so much? :)'  
Tei found herself with an aggressive blush on her cheeks cursing both her own stupidity and Miku's audacity. She should have known that this was a sentence that immediately served to spurring on the green haired moron's imagination but apparently Tei was incapable of learning from her mistakes.  
'You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen, you have the kind of smile that just immediately goes straight to one´s heart. You have the kind of laughter that one would be prepared to tear out the moon in order to hear again, you have the kind of eyes that reflects all your emotions like a mirror and you have the biggest heart I've ever come across. The world may not see it. But I certainly do'.  
Biggest heart she'd ever come across? For some reason that line made a warm mass of silk wrap itself around Tei's heart. She had heard it one million times but still this line never failed to make her... completely furious. Oh yes, that was exactly it. So furious that she wanted to rip the computer out of its cables and smash Miku's face with it.  
'That big heart most certainly isn't beating for you in any case so what makes you so fixated with it?'  
'Liar :).'  
'I'm not'. Tei typed in a burning rapidity, 'you make me sick'.  
'So tell me then why you hate me so much?'  
Tei drew a deep sigh. Really? Was Miku really forcing her to go over this again for the millionth time?  
'Are you really that much of a masochist?' she typed.  
'I wouldn't call myself that'.  
'Well suit yourself. You are childish, annoying, overly personal, way too cheerful, repetitive, moronically persistent and likes green far too much. You also overuse the word "watashi", stink of negi are a hopeless attention-whore and seem to believe that everything will go your way as long as you smile until your jaw breaks'.  
'That was a quite accurate description :). So what makes you love Len-kun so much?'  
Seriously? SERIOUSLY??? That girl was going to make Tei repeat herself until the end of time, wasn't she?  
'Not that it is any of your business but he is handsome, charming and humble and above all not annoying'.  
'Wow! That wasn't even half the words you used to describe me'.  
Tei's eyes narrowed as she looked at that last sentence. Wow, that green-haired bitch really knew how to twist everything inside out to turn it to her advantage didn't she?  
'And yet I still haven't described all the ways in which I want to murder you yet' she typed.  
'Hmmm.... and I haven't yet described all the ways in which I want to make you... oh well, too private ;) ;) ;)'  
If Tei's face had been red before it was nothing compared to what it was now. Oh, that perverted, idiotic, shameless...  
'Seriously though, I've heard those thousand descriptive ways in which you're going to kill me a million times but I've never actually seen you trying to follow through with them'.  
Tei glared at the computer. Oh yes, she knew exactly where Miku was going with this and she definitely wasn't going to fall for it. Let her type away all of her pointless, imaginative and idiotic words all she wanted because Tei most certainly wasn't going to take her bait this time. She was just going to sit calmly and...   
'But of course there was that one time... ;)'  
Oh that was it! That was definitely it! Miku had once and for all crossed that hair-thin line. Tei lost the last sliver of control she'd gathered and let out a scream that with all certainty was going to have her neighbors complain about her later on.  
She smashed her fist into the wall scraping up her knuckles in the process before sitting down to type her furious reply again.  
'That one time'. She had almost managed in fooling herself that 'that one time' never happened and here Miku had to come and spew it in her face like corrosive acid.  
'Go to hell!' she typed, 'the only reason I didn't cut your ugly head off was because I didn't want to get my friends in trouble. I didn't want your disgusting arms around me. You forced yourself on me when I had my guard down.'  
'So you are going to deny the fact that you were crying then?'  
'I wasn't. You're just twisting the entire event inside out inside that deranged mind of yours. Someone laying their guard down doesn't equal wanting a hug'.  
'But you needed one'.  
Tei in the midst of another venomous sentence stopped dead in her movements. Stupid Miku, moronic, simple-minded, self-satisfied Miku.  
No, Tei hadn't needed a damn hug! No she hadn't needed to cry for half an hour in the arms of her worst enemy. And no, she hadn't needed to prove to the entire world that she was incapable of killing the one person she hated most in the world. And no she hadn't needed to prove to herself that...  
'You know what? It's only going to be you and your negi forever so you better not finish it all off at once', she typed before logging out of the chat-system immediately shutting off the internet before the green-haired moron had the chance to reply.  
She spent 3 hours sitting with her arms wrapped around her slender shoulders, body vibrating heavily from her sobs before finally calling it a day and closing her swollen tear-stained eyes to fall asleep.

_._

As Tei awoke the next morning she felt drained, completely robbed off of all her energy and enthusiasm. Admittedly it was not an unusual condition for her these last months but it seemed today felt more hopeless than any other day.   
That Miku, that hopeless, disgusting, cocky and mouthy brat, of course she had to go and bring that stupid hug up when Tei finally managed to forget the entire ordeal. It wouldn't matter how many times Tei tried to tell her that she hadn't wanted it and that she hadn't been bloody crying because Miku would always find a way to twist everything in a manner fit for her deranged little personal universe.  
Reluctantly Tei went to sit down in front of the computer. She knew with a devastating certainty that she had gotten a reply from Miku but she also knew with a devastating certainty that Ruko and the others counted on her and regardless of being well... Sukone Tei she was not going to let them down.  
With a gigantic lump in her throat and an irregular heart-beat Tei opened her inbox.  
An email from Momo containing the song-list for the next concert, a rather heart-warming email from Ruko asking if Tei was okey, a rather heart-warming in a tsundere-ish kind of way email from Ritsu saying that he'd prefer it if she didn't get herself arrested and then, right there... right at the bottom of the list that damned uncreative email-address Negi-girlNr1@hotmail.com, subject marked 'Tei-chan' was exactly what Tei had expected.  
Or in fact… not exactly what she'd expected at all. Tei's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she read the few sentences written.

'I'm sorry, I crossed the line. Please take the time you need. Give that big heart of yours the care it deserves. I´ll take care of it when it´s properly healed. 

Love/Miku'

Tei starred in silence at the words, jaw almost dislocating from her surprise. Was that really all she was going to say? 

Tei snorted as she marked the message as read and moved it over to the same file where she placed all Miku's messages. That one file named 'Kokoro'.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. I believe I made Tei come off as far too normal but well... the girl isn´t used to tasting her own medicin. 
> 
> In any case. Hope you enjoyed. And with the rate that I post stuff on here I wouldn´t surprised if you´ll see me soon again :)


End file.
